ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:MiKael/Gagapedia in 2012
Last year we worked (and are still finishing it to this day) on a new format called the "era system". The final puzzle key to that system is now upon us! Just to make it clear: Instead of working on many projects at the same time, this year goal is relatively simple: finish what we have started before doing something else :P *Kick off the new project season with the 20XX format *Starts the Gagapedia Project system in order to keep track of progress and make it easier for everyone to see what they can do! *Finish converting every images to the new image policy created by Agpuh Back burner *I have a new HoG/era format in my sandbox waiting for some free time so I can complete it. *Calendar 1.5: Draft nearly completed *Slight reworking of Discography, Videography and Media *Redo the performances "main" page The new 20XX format : To see the current draft in action, here. Last summer, we debuted a fashion system which only purpose was to be a Lady Gaga archive for her fashion. Nearly a year later, here we are today with a brand new format that will change the core of the GP forever. Goodbye clumsy format and hello new reloaded format. This new format/system not only include fashion but will be the core of Gaga's biography: day by day journal with everything we have on the GP including tweets, releases informations (media: magazines, singles, music videos, etc.) and also include everything we have from the fashion to performances. While working on the draft, I became aware of the state of the Gagapedia in term of content and what we still have to cover. The new format will help fill the void. The new format is relatively easy to do as we convert what we already have into a more complete form. You don't need any fashion knowledge (it's a bonus if you can add them though!) as we will as a team check any modifcation and fill the missing part. All you really need is to do some quick Google research to get more information so you can write a better summary. Something like "Gaga was spotted by paparazzis upon her arrival at X(replace with location)" is a good start. Some of the new rules *Venue: "Tour name" at "Venue" *Such as The Born This Way Ball at Madison Square Garden *For tv show, add the chanel in parenthesis like: The Jay Leno (ABC) **Same for radio *Magazine, music video, etc all the releases info need to be placed below the "date" and before any section so it's clear. *Tweets need to be placed in chronological order. Conversion planning *Convert all the month pages with the current content (bigger gallery size, division, etc.) *Admins will rename pictures *Add new images + summary + add fashion credits + personnel *At this point, request help on Twitter for more pictures It's possible to do all the work in one run but I think, it would be a lot better if we convert all the pages first so everything will be at least up to the new format before we spend a lot more time adding content into these pages. Planning log *Status: UNFINISHED draft. *5-22: Updated this page, rewrote the intro, etc. *5-XX: Send the final draft for revision to the admin team. During that time, I'll update all the year + month page as the code (transclusion) will be ready for the LG/era pages. *X-XX: Start the conversion to the new format *6-XX: Finish + send final draft to the admin team for revision (Calendar 1.5) *X-XX: Upgrade the Calendar to version 1.5 Calendar Following the conversion, my plan is to finish my "draft" of the new Calendar. Goal: Use transclusion to revive the calendar and make it shine again. *For the moment, it's easier if the content stay on the month page as we will go through a lot of new section. When we get to a more stable "release", look at the possibility to move day content into the calendar and use transclusion to create the "month" page. *Relatively easy to do and implement the main issue is that we need to put our focus on less projects this year in order to complete them! I think we should do a "temporary" solution that make the Calendar hum, ver 1.5 before we do a real 2.0 makeover. *Use tranclusion to copy content from the month page to the right day page on the calendar. *Put a scroll box on the main page and put the content in it (calendar) In a world far far away from today, that would really rocks if we have "June 6, 2011" (How easy would that be to link to that :P) as a page and the calendar would use content from that page, same for the month page. That would require updating all the link and create all these individual page. However, in the long run, that would really be the best solution. But like I said,... in a world farrrrrrrrrrr away from today as it would require so much work. Ressources Pictures Here's a quick list of the most complete galleries that can be used to check if we have everything. *Gagafan.net *Ladygagallery *Gaga.ru (it gets easier to use with a translator such as Google) *Heygaga.ru *Gagavision *Gagaimages Fashion *Gaga Fashionland *Coolspotters Location *Smarp (watch out for fake location) *Or any good fansites Conclusion Please leave your comments below ;) Category:Blog posts